1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image reader, such as a scanner, a copying apparatus, a printer, or a facsimile device, for reading the image of an original document, and to an image forming apparatus having the image reader.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an image forming apparatus having a pivotally openable automatic document feeder and an image reader, a closing cover and a document platen section have magnets respectively attached thereon. The magnets assist a user to close the cover and hold the cover in place with the mutual attraction of the magnets.
One of the cover and a document platen section movably supports the magnet thereof, and when the cover is closed, the movably supported magnet is pressed, thereby turning on and off a limit switch. The opening and closing of the cover is thus detected.
Since a cover mechanism employs a magnet for opening and closing itself, a device, having a component such as a floppy disk that must be kept away from a magnet. The presence of the magnets limits the construction of the apparatus and the layout of the internal components thereof.
The mounting location must be determined considering that the magnets must not be exposed and that the flexibility of the configuration of the magnets is not very large. When the cover is closed, the magnets knock against each other, causing a clicking sound, thereby leading to friction and damage to the cover.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an image reader having a closed-state detector which reliably detects the closed state of a closing unit that is openably mounted on the image reader, does not cause a clicking sound when closed, and is free from any limitation in the mounting location thereof, and to an image forming apparatus incorporating the image reader.
An image reader includes a first image-reader unit, mounted on a body of the image reader, for reading image information of an original document on a first image-reader section, a closing unit which is openably supported on the body of the image reader through a closing device, a second image-reader unit, mounted on the closing unit, for reading image information of an original on a second image-reader section, and a closed-state detector for detecting a closed state of the closing unit. The closed-state detector includes a photoemitter, a photodetector, a light blocking unit which blocks a light beam traveling from the photoemitter to the photodetector, by moving in operative association with the opening and closing operation of the closing unit.
In accordance with the present invention, the closed state of the closing unit is reliably detected, the mounting location of the closing unit is not limited, and does not cause a clicking sound when the closing unit is closed.
Further objects, features, and advantages of the patent invention will be apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiments with reference to the attached drawings.